


Bubble Head and Mr. Kuryakin

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Bubble Head and Mr. Kuryakin

"Are you going to vote in the next election Illya?"  The dewey eyed blonde was hopeful of impressing the Russian agent by opening up a conversation that sounded … smart.

Illya smiled, unwilling to embarrass the girl but equally unwilling to allow her to continue without correction.

"I cannot vote here because I am not a citizen of the United States."

"Oh."  It was empty, as was her expression.

"One must be a citizen in order to vote in an election.  You are a citizen, you can vote."  He was trying to be kind.

"Right…"

He smiled again.

"Think it over."


End file.
